


The Moon Song

by vinylspml



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinylspml/pseuds/vinylspml
Summary: “It’s a quiet and shiny placeBut with you my dear,I’m safe and we’re a millionmiles away”





	The Moon Song

Dan and Phil know each other since the day that the youngest boy was looking at the starts with his new telescope and the blue-eyed boy with cool hair (in Dan´s first opinion) looked so stunned by seeing one of those in real life, in his head those only existed on cartoons.  
¨Wow¨ Phil said completely excited with a special shine in his eyes, maybe after all the new videogame that was in his list like the top one for Santa wasn´t a priority now.  
¨Uhm, sorry¨ Dan was kind of confused, that kid just arrived from nowhere basically running at him, well, maybe not at him, at the telescope.  
¨Oh sorry¨ apparently, he had forgotten about a basic greeting and an introduction, he calmed down a little, looking at the other boy ¨I didn´t meant to be rude I just saw you with that telescope from my window and…¨  
¨It´s fine¨ a tiny laugh escaped from Dan´s lips ¨What is your name?¨  
¨I am Phil, nice to meet you…¨ he said with a tone like waiting for an answer.  
¨Dan, nice to meet you too¨

 

Friday night, he should be in a party, a concert, in a date or something like that, but the new book that his mother gived to him looked pretty interesting.  
He had deployed a fascination for the universe since he was a little kid, who just wondered why the moon looked like it was following him everywhere, if he went out a little more higher he could grab a piece of a cloud, or maybe if it was night, a start, he would have loved to grab an start!  
A loud sound coming from his phone pulled his thoughts away.

Phil:]  
Wanna hang out for a little bit??

Dan:  
uhhh  
im reading a new book and im not very in the mood tbh:/

He answered in seconds

Phil:]  
C´mon that would be funnn  
I promise it won’t be that long and you could finish your reading later

Dan:  
would be nice if you bring some food, im starving

Phil:]  
Of course, see you in 10

Those weren’t 10 minutes, Dan can assure it, they felt like ages.

 

¨You ran out of ideas, Lester¨ Dan said with a smile in his face. Yes, he nearly knows this place by memory, but that don’t quit the fact that is probably his favourite place in the town.  
¨Yeah, you know Dan, because you can do a lot in a big town like this¨ the sarcastically tone that he used made the guy with just embraced curls laugh, as always.  
Both leaned down at the lawn, looking at the sky but feeling the warm of their bodies so close.  
It fells intimate, like the time had paused and the only people out there were the two of them.  
Dan had always felt this way with Phil, they grow up together, maybe they know each other better than they personally know themselves. They spend as much time as they can with each other, some people even joke that they are the same person, but they always laugh at it.  
The night was so quiet that the only sound that he can heard it´s their on breaths and their fast heartbeats.  
The Moon looks suspiciously full of life, like it was happy.  
Phil is the only person that Dan can really considerate a friend, he had always been by his side and he will always be grateful for that. He always takes care of him, even in his worst phases and in the better ones. Sometimes he wonders what would have happened if the guy next to him hadn’t seen his, now, old telescope from his window and what he did to deserve him.  
¨Thank you¨  
¨Uhm?¨  
¨You have always been by my side, I don’t really know how you stick around with me, you deserve so much better¨  
Phil sat down, suddenly grabbing Dan´s hands with delicacy ¨Don’t be that hard with yourself, you deserve all the good things in the world and maybe even more¨  
A shade of pink appeared in Dan´s cheeks, those cute comments never fail to make some effect in Dan, they always do.  
They were holding hands, but Dan did it tighter.  
Even with the lack of lightness at that moment, Dan can see through Phil´s eyes the most beautiful shine on the world, the moon and the stars can’t even compete.  
Dan felt that everything was so clear now, he can’t believe he had taken that long to realised.  
All those mid-night throughs, the special warm that he felt in his chest when Phil was smiling at him like he was the most important thing in the world, those damn butterflies that were like a bloody zoo sometimes, the fact that he feels complete by his side, the other fact that all that he can think about right now is to kiss him, everything fits now.  
He was in love, very in love.  
¨I think I have a crush on you¨ he doesn’t even measure his world, maybe at this point it doesn’t really matter.  
¨What a coincidence¨ Phil said with the prettiest smile that Dan had ever seen ¨I think that I do too¨  
All happened so fast that when he realised he and Phil were kissing under the starry night, were the moon and the starts where the only witnesses.  
He could get used to it, he would love to get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first work ever and i hope you’d enjoyed it:)  
> i wrote this with a vanilla candle by my side in a very cozy place, and i would love that you can get that feeling too by reading this.  
> also, this little one shot was based in The Moon Song - Karen O, personally i love the chloe moriondo’s version and if you want you can listen to it, its very calm and sweet.  
> have a great day!!


End file.
